Distribution of localized resources is currently performed as part of a build, preparation, and RTW (released to web) process for the various products and services. This process carries significant overhead for product, operations, and localization teams. Each product team builds localized resources as a part of the overall product build process. The resources are essentially built and distributed as an integrated part of the product. This means that every update requires the updated localized files to be built and propagated either as a full release or a QFE (quick fix engineering).
Under existing conditions, development teams need to build all international files during the development and localization product cycle in order to support the international versions of the product. The international builds need to be propagated to test beds and production, as needed. This adds weight and dependencies to the development process such that localization teams are completely dependent on the core build process for the deployment of localized resources to the test beds. This also adds overhead to the process especially given that, for the most part, the localization teams work in different time zones relative to the development and build teams. This means if there are issues, then teams can lose a significant amount of time waiting for resolution from the core team.
In a highly-competitive world of product development and distribution for online products and services, as the interdependencies between teams grow, there is a demand for fast and efficient approaches for updating and distributing the localized resources in a way that facilitates not only the individual products but the network as a whole.